


Personally

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ethical Dilemmas, Review Boards, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: “Please do not take this personally”“Oh my dear, you are the one taking it personally."





	Personally

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredible intrigued by Moira and I just needed to write something really quick to explore her even a little bit.

“Please do not take this personally”

Moira clasped her hands together and rested them under her chin. “Oh my dear, you are the one taking it personally. The science is there! We are so close! But it’s your personal ethics, Angela, that are stopping us.”

“It isn’t personal! we have review boards and medical oaths! We can’t just do what ever we want!”

“We’re Overwatch! We’re on the cutting edge of the science. If review boards hold us back then we don’t need them. We have the science!”

Angela could feel a chill run down her spine “You want me to test my research on living subjects- on human subjects. You know I can’t do that yet.”

“The only way to truly test if you can heal a human is to actually do it. Anything less than that is a waste of your work.”

“Then you do understand that I’m going to have to report you?”

“Of course I understand, Angela dearest. As long as you understand that your actions are completely personal. Mine aren’t.”

 

Angela kept her head down as she walked out of the lab. She had to find Commander Morrison and tell him what sort of ethical nightmare Reyes had running around inside Blackwatch. It’s one thing to have loose morals, but its another thing to have none.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Angela, if only you really knew even a little bit of what was happening in Blackwatch.


End file.
